


we, little ladybug, are lucky as can be

by bothsexuals



Series: cul-de-sac crew 2.0 [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Annie and Neil have been using "trobed" as a verb. Troy and Abed find out what it means.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Neil (Community), Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, the usual trobedanneil chosen familyisms
Series: cul-de-sac crew 2.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823377
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	we, little ladybug, are lucky as can be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpaint/gifts).



> This is once again inspired by a conversation with Jules. I love you, jellybean. I wrote this dumb little fic just for you. 
> 
> Title from "Ladybug" by The Altogether.

“Hello, everybody,” Neil greeted as he entered the study room, where the rest of the study group was already sitting. 

“Hey, Nealy Pie,” Annie said with a smile, “how was your weekend?” 

“It was alright,” Neil replied as he sat down and took his books out of his backpack, “my mom won like five hundred dollars at the lottery. She totally trobedded it.” 

Troy shook his head a little confusedly. “I’m sorry, she did what now?” 

“Trobedded it,” Neil repeated. 

“Like, as in-” he waved a hand between him and Abed “-this Trobed?” 

“Yeah,” Neil shrugged. 

“What does that mean?” Abed curiously asked, “She won, so I’m guessing it’s good.” 

“Hey, not fair, why isn’t _my_ name something good?” Britta protested, but Jeff readily shushed her, prompting Annie to speak. 

“Well,” she said, “it’s like… when you have a one in a million chance and you totally luck out.” 

“Like when you two met each other,” Neil continued. 

“One in seven billion,” Annie clarified, “and you met your perfect match in Spanish class.” 

“Aw, that’s nice,” Shirley commented. 

Neil smiled at her, then they both turned towards Troy and Abed. Abed had an intense look on his face, one he only got in relation to Troy that Neil and Annie had learned to categorize as pure, utter adoration, and Troy was… well, Troy was full-on sobbing. 

“That is so,” he gasped between sobs, “that is so beautiful, you guys.” 

“I think it’s dumb,” Britta muttered with crossed arms and a pout. 

“I think you’re jealous,” Jeff quipped, barely looking up from his phone, “because you reverse trobedded by having your name mean the worst thing. Also, being named after a water filter.” 

“I reverse trobedded by meeting you,” she bit back, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“We really did get lucky,” Troy whispered in awe, ignoring Britta and Jeff’s dumb banter in order to focus on his gorgeous boyfriend, “like, I legit met my soulmate in a weird ass Community College class with a fake professor. That’s crazy.”

“That’s trobedding,” Annie sing-songed. 

“What do you think, babe?” Troy asked, delicately playing with Abed’s fingers, “You like it?” 

“I think it’s the most beautiful linguistic innovation ever made,” Abed answered, “and I think finding you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“Aww,” Annie said, and Troy couldn’t help but agree. 

“Baby,” he breathed, “I love you so fucking much.” 

“Okay,” Abed muttered, “I love you too, but I won’t say _that_ because when I do you usually get a bit-” 

“Okay!” Troy slammed a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, effectively stopping him from revealing anything more- to no use, because Neil readily finished the sentence for him. 

“Thirsty,” he knowingly said, looking at Annie, “he gets thirsty.” 

Annie rolled her eyes, “Trust me, I know. Their bedroom is a pillow fort, Neil.” 

“Oh, honey,” Neil compassionately sighed, touching his heart with one hand and extending the other toward Annie in support, “I’m so sorry.” 

“We’re trying to have a tender moment here!” Troy exasperatedly exclaimed, “Can y’all just _ssshhh_?!” 

“You have tender moments everyday!” Britta complained, “Let’s just study!”

“Wow, Britta,” Jeff dead-panned, “I can’t believe you hate gay people.”

“I do not!” she yelled.

“Damn,” Troy sighed, “how’s it feel to be homophobic, huh?” 

“I’m not homophobic! I love gay people!” she replied. 

“Sounds like something a homophobe would say,” Abed said with a tilt of his head. 

“You’re so right, babe,” Troy said, his lovesick voice making a comeback, “you’re so smart.”

Abed hummed, a pleased smile on his lips, and asked, “Is that why you chose me out of seven billion people?” 

“That,” Troy replied, “and a million other reasons.” 

“You see what I mean?” Britta groaned. 

“Let them be in love, Britta,” Annie readily shushed her. 

“Can’t they be in love outside of study group time?” she asked, “I really need to pass this test.” 

“I mean, she does have a point,” Shirley cut in, “not that I mind. I’m totally cool with this.”

“See, that makes it sound like you’re not cool,” Jeff pointed out. 

“I’m trying Jeffrey,” she said in a much rougher voice, and he defensively raised his hands. 

Neil turned to his side again, and saw Abed was now whispering something in Troy’s ear. He sighed, and gave Annie a pointed look, and she amusedly looked back and mouthed, “Three, two, one…”

“Actually,” Troy said, right on cue, his voice a little shaky, “we’re like, super ready for this test. So we’re gonna-” he started to stand, pulling Abed up with him “-we’re gonna go now.”

Abed simply hummed and hurriedly dragged Troy out of the room with him. Neil followed them with his eyes until they left his sight, seeing them break into a jog almost as soon as they were out the door. Ridiculous. Utterly and adorably ridiculous. 

“So,” he said, once again addressing Annie, “sleepover tonight?” 

“Please,” she said, between a laugh and a sigh. 

“We can get sushi and play _Exploding Kittens_ ," he offered and Annie smiled giddily, doing a cute little shimmy that meant she was really excited about the plan. 

“Nerds,” Britta yelled. 

“Sadly, I have to agree with Britta,” Jeff said, “you guys are huge nerds. Annie, you didn’t use to be this way.” 

“Those boys ruined you,” Britta intensely said. 

“I’m happier this way,” Annie shrugged, then threw Neil a smirk and a wink, “guess I trobedded.”

Yeah, Neil thought as he gave her a wink and some finger guns back, he definitely trobedded too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
